Ma nouvelle voisine
by siham84
Summary: une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles nanas à draguer, me voici enfin chez moi, le seul hic ma voisine!
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

P.o.V Edward

Voilà enfin, le retour à la maison ou plutôt dans ma chère ville de Seattle. Voilà je me parle tout seul, clef en main je franchis la porte de mon nouvel appart super, il est lumineux, spacieux, tout ce que j'avais demandé à ma sœur et ma mère. Enfin fini les études de droit et début de ma nouvelle vie avec mes potes, ouverture de notre cabinet tous ensemble, tiens de la musique j'ai un voisin qui joue du piano et qui est plutôt bon à ce que j'entends, faudra que je pense à me présenter.

Eddy je les mets où ces cartons ?

Putain Emmet arrête de m'appeler comme ça je supporte plus, tu ne voudras pas que je t'appelle Emmy hein ?

Bon j'ai compris je l'ai met où alors ?

Dans la chambre s'il te plait.

Edwwwwarrrdddd !

Oui Alice, dis-je en soufflant, que se passe-t-il ?

T'as une voisine, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan !

Ah et comment tu sais ça ?

Simple j'ai regardé sur sa porte mais apparemment elle n'est pas là car tous ces volets sont fermés !

T'es sur de toi j'ai entendu de la musique pourtant !

Bon ce n'est pas tout il est où ton dressing ?

Tu connais déjà les lieux pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Pour faire la conversation dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Je vois derrière elle Rosalie qui se faufile vers ma chambre avec des valises, tiens donc une diversion, comme je ne suis pas surprit, elles ont du faire les boutiques encore. Ben voyons !

P.o.V BELLA

Et voilà un nouveau voisin qui débarque encore une raison pour se cacher ! Je vais encore faire attention pour ne pas me faire remarquer depuis James l'autre voisin qui pensé que j'étais une proie facile pour lui et ses potes, il avait peut être raison aucune chance que je les dénonce car je ne pouvais pas les identifier. Depuis cet accident qui m'a privé de tout, de ma famille, de mes yeux, de ma liberté, des couleurs, de la lumière. Je vais devoir vivre dans le silence pour pas me refaire avoir.

Tiens on tape à ma porte surtout ne pas répondre, il partira peut être, oui Swan reste silencieuse ne bouge pas !

Putain non il continue bon, comme on dit motivation !

J'ouvre et j'entends une voix grave et chaude

Bonjour je suis votre nouveau voisin et je voudrai savoir si vous n'auriez pas du sucre par hasard ?

Je referme ma porte, vais chercher du sucre et rouvre la porte, lui tend.

Heu merci beaucoup moi c'est Edwar…

Je referme la porte avant qu'il ne finisse j'ai pas envie de savoir.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE1

P.O.V Edward

Mais c'était quoi ça un mec ou une femme ? Un truc indéfinissable m'a donné du sucre voilà ce que je vais dire à Alice! Cette Isabella ou peu importe son prénom ne m'a pas regardé ni adressé la parole et moi qui lui avait fait mon plus beau sourire, franchement sympa le voisinage.

« - Alors elle était comment? Me dit Alice

- De qui vous parlez ? Dit rose

- De sa nouvelle voisine il faut suivre rose voyons ! Alors elle était comment Edward? »

Voilà à peine arrivé déjà interrogé, qu'Est-ce que je vous avais dit? De vrai moulin, je vous assure et le pire c'est qu'en ce moment ça continue et j'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche, je vais faire du café, peut être qu'elles ne remarqueront pas que je suis parti, hein on peut toujours rêver.

« - Edward mais où tu vas comme ça? Nous te parlons et toi tu t'en vas !

- Que veux tu savoir Alice? Je suis allé lui demander du sucre, elle ne m'a parlé et..

- ATTENDS, m'interrompis Rose tu lui as fait ton sourire de serial lover c'est ça? Normal qu'elle n'a pas aligné un mot la pauvre!

- Ben voilà on comprends tout tu as du l'intimider répondit Alice.

- Et pour finir si vous voulez bien elle ne m' a pas regardé!

- Comment ça elle t'a pas regardé? On regarde toujours qui viens tapé à la porte c'est logique me dit Rose

- Et moi je vous dis que son visage était caché par une capuche et qu'elle n'a pas levé la tête une seul fois ! Bon sinon avec tout ça je vous laisse les filles à vos babillages, j' ai mon déménagement à finir! »

POV Bella

3 jours, voilà 3 jours qu'il ya des allés et venus dans le couloir entre les rires et le bruit de coup de marteau, mais ils nous font quoi dans cet appart? Sérieux, j'en peux plus, je veux juste un peu de silence, c'est pas trop demandé qu'en même non?

Et voilà ça retape à la porte, il va me demander quoi cette fois 100 balles et un mars? Bon allons y!

J'ouvre la porte et attend qu'il se manifeste mais rien, tiens bizarre!

« - Oui vous désirez ?

- Bonjour je suis Alice la sœur de votre voisin qui viens déménager dans l'appart d'à coté, vous vous rappelez surement de lui il venu vous demander du sucre il y a 3 jours… »

Et bla et bla et bla mais bon sang qu'Est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

« - Donc ce soir c'est la fête et tu es invi.. »

Je referme la porte c'était quoi cette folle furieuse!

**Merci pour toute vos reviews , désolé pour mon prologue mais mon programme word en fait qu'à sa tête! Promis j'essaie de m'améliorer sinon comme vous avez pu voir ce sera des chapitres courts mais j'espère régulier**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

P.O.V Edward

Voilà une superbe soirée avec une tonne de nanas qui se déhanchent au son de la musique, tous les voisins sont présent sauf la Swan qui a rembarré ma sœur comme une malpropre.

Sérieux pourquoi je me prends la tête avec un yeti, encore une meuf frigide qui n'a rien pour elle. Tiens ça toc à ma porte, pourtant on n'attend plus personne, en plus il est déjà minuit, enfin je vais au cas où, c'est pas vrai les flics!

« - Bonsoir monsieur vous êtes bien le locataire des lieux?

- Propriétaire, monsieur l'agent.

- Ok, nous avons reçu une plainte d'un de vos voisins pour nuisance nocturne pourriez arrêter la musique, s'il vous plait car vous risquez une amende.

- Bien évidemment, monsieur l'agent, je vais régler tout cela rapidement. »

C'est pas possible, elle a appelé les flics, je vais lui faire la misère!

« - La fête est fini tout le monde désolé mais quelqu'un a appelé les flics! Tanya, s'il te plait tu pourrais rester ma belle, je reviens de suite. »

Tous le monde s'en va en me disant un mot et je me dirige vers la porte d'à coté, je tambourine dessus. Et rien, pas un bruit, c'est pas vrai, elle me saoule .

« - Mlle Swan, je sais que vous êtes présente! »

Toujours rien purée, si je la chope dans le couloir je lui dirai ma façon de penser! Bon si j'allais voir mon PCF plutôt, ahh ma chère Tanya toujours aussi creuse mais tellement bonne, je repars vers mon appart, sourire aux lèvres .

P.O.V Bella

2h du matin mais il lui fait quoi à cette fille ? J'entends très clairement des « ouiii Edward », des « plus fort Eddychou » ou des « tu vas me tuer » mais vas y meurs mais je t'en supplie ferme la ! Tu vas comprendre demain matin ta douleur Eddychou tu vas vendre ton appart et dégager de mon pallier, foi de Swan!

**Désolée pour** **toutes mes fautes d'orthographes je vais faire attention promis enfin essayer ;) sinon n'hésité pas à me dire si quelque chose vous conviens ou pas (toute critique et bonne à prendre) **


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

POV Edward

Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ! Je regarde sur mon réveil, il n'est que 6h30 et Tanya n'est parti qu'à 3h, mais qui est assez barge pour mettre à fond du « Carmina Burana » de bon matin mais c'est une vrai psychopathe, j'en suis tombé de mon lit, cette Swan je vais me la faire et ce que veut un Cullen, un Cullen l'a! Je me dirige en boxer vers ma porte et l'ouvre et là miracle la musique s'arrête, je referme ma porte pour aller me recoucher.

10 min, voilà seulement 10 min que je suis au lit et la musique reprend mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça?

Allez en repart à la case départ, je sens qu'elle va me gaver cette journée! Je me dirige direct vers sa porte rien à faire si elle l'a arrêté cette musique, je tape comme un forcené mais elle va l'ouvrir cette porte la cruche oui ou non?

Et là c'est une apparition, une nymphe en petite nuisette bleue avec de long cheveux brun ébouriffé qui se frotte les yeux tout ensommeillé, un petit corps de déesse, oh mon dieu petit Eddy se réveille. Et là elle me sort avec une voix douce :

« - Oui vous désirez?

- Euh je …

- Monsieur il n'est que 6h45 du matin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger si tôt ?

- Désolé j'ai du faire une erreur, excusé moi encore de vous avoir dé…

Et là elle me claque la porte au nez, encore une fois mais c'est pas vrai comment j'ai pu me tromper comme ça c'est pas possible, à part si je deviens fou ? D'où venez la musique alors si elle ne vient pas de miss Swan? Bon la une bonne douche froide va me faire du bien je crois.

POV Bella

Ah la la trop facile il n'a rien du comprendre le pauvre, j'aurai presque de la peine pour lui.

Bon je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse aujourd'hui avec lui rendez vous avec mon chirurgien peut être que je vais un jour revoir quelque chose que ce noir constant qui m' emprisonne.

Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas déprimer, ne pas pleurer cela ne sert à rien! Tiens mon cher voisin s'en va, bon allons y pour le miel sur sa poignet de porte, puis partir pour ne pas se faire accuser il va en devenir fou !


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

P.O.V Edward

« - Hum hum Edward tu fais quoi là?

- Ah salut Alice, comme tu vois je frotte ma porte!

- Oui je l'avais remarqué mais pourquoi tu nettoies ta porte? »

Bon elle a bientôt fini avec ces questions ou pas, je vous jure c'est pas ma journée.

« - Bien je vais te raconter, en rentrant de mon jogging tout à l'heure, j'ai retrouvé ma porte enduit de miel! Au fait vous faite quoi ici les filles?

- Eh bien nous étions venu pour t'inviter à déjeuner, me dit Rose, au fait c'est pas la peste d'à coté qui t'as fait çà ?

- Heu, je crois pas Rose, j'ai failli l'accuser de quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait ce matin, donc je vais m'abstenir de me rendre ridicule encore!

- Et bien t'as fait quoi?

- Rien et arrêté avec votre interrogatoire ça deviens lourd, j'en ai pour 10 min encore et en pourra y aller. Oh! Je crois que ma chère voisine reviens !

- Mais c'est quoi ces fringues? s'écria Rose

- Alice où vas-tu ?

- Dire bonjour et réglé deux ou trois choses, tu veux venir avec moi Rosalie ?

- Les filles, faites pas de bêtises, moi je vais nous faire du café à tout de suite!

- T'inquiète! me disent elles, avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Je me demande bien ce qu'elles vont encore faire ces folles, car je sais, c'est ma sœur et ma meilleure amie mais je suis conscient qu'elles peuvent devenir dingues.

P.O.V Bella

6 mois, je dois attendre 6 mois pour une greffe putain de liste d'attente, 6 mois dans le noir total, 6 mois à faire pitié, 6 mois à me cacher. Ce chirurgien Carlisle a plutôt été sympa à tout m'expliquer en détail tout le déroulement de l'opération et la suite avec les piqûres pour éviter le rejet. Tiens des bruits de talons qui se dirige vers moi, deux nanas apparemment qu'Est-ce qu'elles me veulent celles là?

« - Et toi, on a deux choses à te dire! »

Tiens je ne connais pas cette voix et ben elle a pas l'air contente, elle a peut être sa période rouge ou elle a pas baisé depuis trop longtemps. Je prends qu'en même ma canne rétractable dans mon sac on ne sait jamais ce qu'elles me veulent, oui je sais vous pensez qu'une aveugle face à deux nanas, j'ai pas une seule chance mais je peux vous affirmer le contraire. Je suis pas du niveau de « Dardevill » mais je suis pas mal dans mon genre.

« - Et on te parle tu pourrais avoir la décence de nous regarder non? »

Oh cette voix je l'ais reconnue c'est la sœur de l'autre abruti comment elle s'appelle déjà? Cela commence par un A je crois :

Anis non, Adelaïde trop long, Alice voilà c'est Alice qu'elle s'appelle cette cruche.

« - Bonjour à vous aussi Alice!

- Tiens mais c'est qu'elle parle, elle ne claque pas que la porte aux gens! Me dit l'autre voix.

- Excusé moi, je ne pense pas vous connaitre mademoiselle ? Et je ne pense pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous claquer la porte au nez?

- Dis elle me cherche j'ai l'impression? » Redis la voix et là je sens que l'on me pousse contre ma porte.

Ni une ni deux, je remets ma canne à la bonne mesure devant mon visage et je sens leurs mouvements de reculs et ben pas très gaillardes les meufs. Tout en levant mon visage en laissant mes yeux fermés je leurs dis:

« - Bien je pense que l'on va se calmer ou je vais devoir appeler les flics? A vous de choisir!

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi les flics?

- Nous allons voir ? »

Je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle direct mon meilleur ami Jacob qui me dit qu'il sera là dans 2 min. Et là je souris en raccrochant.

« - Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont se déplacer juste parce que tu les appelles? Me dit Alice, tu rêves en grand et en couleur!

- Si vous le dites mademoiselle Alice!

Et là j'entends quelqu'un courir dans le couloir vers nous.

« - Mesdemoiselles, bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Black je voudrai savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?

- Ouai c'est ça, si vous êtes un flic moi je suis la reine Victoria d'accord!

- Jacob arrête les s'il te plait elles viennent de me pousser contre ma porte et je pense bien porter plainte pour agression et en plus une insulte pour toi cela fait deux trucs contre elles non?

- Mouai, Bella, mesdemoiselles je vous arrêtes pour agression contre une personne handicapé et insulte à agent! Vous pouvez garder le silence et…

- Mais elle n'a rien d'handicapé qu'Est-ce que vous nous raconté?

Et là je les entend se dirigé vers la sortie, et en 2 min plus tard j'entend mon voisin ouvrir sa porte en criant, je suppose qu'il est au téléphone :

« - Putain vous avez fait quoi les filles pour vous retrouvé au poste? »

Je le sens qu'il passe devant moi et là je lui fais un superbe sourire avant de rentrer dans mon appartement. Ah finalement cette journée est pas mal du tout.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

P.O.V Edward

Voilà une semaine, que j'ai du me rendre au poste de police pour payer une amende pour libérer les excitées du bocal, mais ce qui me parais le plus choquant dans l'histoire c'est qu'elles auraient agressées une personne handicapé, il me semble pas que la miss Swan soit handicapé pourtant!

Voilà une semaine que je me tape une nana différente tout les soirs car mon cher PCF n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller rendre visite à sa famille.

Voilà une semaine que je me fais réveiller par « Carmina Burana » et je commence à détester cette musique!

Voilà une semaine que Jasper et Emmet ont engueulés Alice et Rosalie pour leur comportement immature et leurs on fait la morale comme quoi elles n'étaient plus à la fac ou au lycée.

Et cela fait 10 min que je suis coincé dans un embouteillage en sachant que Tanya doit être devant chez moi.

Putain de semaine de merde! Putain d'embouteillage de merde! Et surtout PUTAIN DE VOISINE DE MERDE!

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je l'insulte, que c'est peut être un ange, si je la connaissais un minimum mais franchement, il faut pas me prendre pour un idiot car à chaque fois que je suis avec une nana le soir, le matin j'ai droit à un réveil en fanfare donc pour moi c'est logique, c'est une petite frigide qui me saoule!

P.O.V Bella

Tiens, tiens on tape à ma porte qui cela peut il bien être encore?

Cela fait une semaine que j'en ai marre de mon voisin, une semaine que j'ai du mal à dormir, une semaine que j'entends une nouvelle nana tous les soirs et si j'ai bien compris il y a eu: une Irina, une Jessica deux fois, une Maria, une Laureen et j'en passe. Vous vous demandez comment je sais tout ça, c'est parce que monsieur crie aussi à la fin, sérieux il se prend pour un playboy ce gars, enfin bref je n'ai finalement pas poursuivi avec sa sœur et sa copine pas assez d'élément contre elle à ce que m'a dit Jacob qui m'a d'ailleurs invité ce soir à manger avec sa petite femme Leah. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller?

Bon revenons au présent, je vais ouvrir ma porte et là c'est l'erreur de ma vie, une voix nasillarde avec un parfum oppressant me percute les oreilles. Tiens, je la connais cette voix, c'est la fille qui ne voulait pas se taire la semaine dernière!

« - Euh dites vous n'auriez pas vu Eddie par hasard? »

Et bien ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe celle là!

« - Oh bonjour vous devez être Irina ou Jessica, non? Ou peut être Maria? Désolé mais j'ai du mal à faire la différence avec toute les femmes qui sont passé chez lui cette semaine!

- Comment ça? Je suis Tanya, sa petite amie!

- Désolée mademoiselle, je ne savais pas je vous l'assure, j'ai juste pensé que vous étiez une de ces copines d'un soir encore désolée d'avoir dit tout ça, ne m'en veuillez pas surtout, je ne veux pas que votre relation en pâtisse, s'il vous plait.

- Non, ne vous en faite pas, j'aurai juste des trucs à lui dire mais vous ne savez pas où il est par hasard? »

Elle pense réellement que j'ai son emploi du temps celle là, tiens du bruit dans le couloir ça doit être lui qui rentre.

« - Cela doit être lui qui arrive mademoiselle, au revoir!

- Oui, au revoir et merci! »

Oh mais de rien, peut être que ce mec va un peu plus respecter les femmes après mais bon comme on dit « faut pas rêver ». Hum il est 18h30 et j'adore mon début de soirée finalement je pense que je vais me manger une bonne glace au chocolat en écoutant ce qu'il se passe à côté! Une dispute dans ce couple je me marre rien que d'y penser le pauvre il va passer un sale quart d'heure.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

P.O.V Edward

Oh putain de gifle que je me suis manger et tout ça à cause de cette Swan, je vais me la faire, je vais lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce que je pense d'elle! Me faire un coup pareil, mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Elle, une petite frigide qui n'a jamais personne qui lui rend visite, à part son pote flic qui est marié en plus sérieux, c'est une Swan-Cro-Magnon.

Je vais aller la voir maintenant que Tanya est parti, faudra que je l'appelle demain celle la, pour lui expliquer un peu mieux qu'elle n'est pas ma petite amie et ne le sera jamais, je crois qu'elle a oublié quelques détails.

Je toque à sa porte comme un dératé sur sa porte. Et là elle ouvre enfin, je ne la voie que grâce à la lumière du couloir derrière moi son appartement est qu'en à lui plongé dans le noir cela m'étonne il fait pratiquement nuit dehors, enfin bref je m'en fous pour le moment, je suis trop énervé pour le moment, et là je lui crie dessus:

« - Mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour me faire ça? »

Et là elle essaye encore de me fermer la porte au nez mais cette fois, je ne me laisse pas faire, je la pousse et rentre chez elle, hors de question qu'elle foute encore la merde dans ma vie. Je presse le bouton de l'interrupteur à côté de moi et je lui crache au visage:

« - Putain tu vas me regarder quand je te parle! »

Elle lève son visage et je vois son regard vide, il n'y a rien pas de peur, pas de colère qui se reflète, rien! J'agite ma main devant ces yeux, et rien pas d'étonnement, pas de mouvement de recul, rien! Et là je comprend tout et je me sens con, il faut que je sorte d'ici, qu'Est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? La seule chose que j'arrive à dire en un murmure :

« -Désolé. »

P.O.V Bella

Euh j'ai pas tout compris là, il viens pour me gueuler dessus et là il se casse sans fermer ma porte, il a du péter une durite le pauvre, la gifle qu'il s'est mangé a dû le perturber, le pauvre.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

P.O.V Edward

Putain, elle est aveugle et moi qui lui crie dessus comme si elle était coupable de tous mes malheurs mais ça ne peut pas être elle! Le miel sur ma porte, ça ne peut pas être elle, impossible, argh, la prise de tête ! Voila bien une semaine que je ne m'explique pas pourquoi je pense à miss Swan et là au lieu de rentrer dans la conversation avec Emmet et Jasper , je pense à elle.

« - Edward, on est dans un café, on a fini le boulot alors n'y pense plus et regarde un peu toute les nanas qui te dévorent des yeux, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas remarquer qu'en même?

- Emmet, lâche moi s'il te plait et je ne pensais pas au boulot de toute façon!

- Ah bon me fait-il avec un énorme sourire tu pensais à quoi alors?

- A rien donc arrête maintenant!

- Sérieux tu as une tête qui fait penser le contraire pourtant! »

Et là l'objet de mes pensées entre dans le café avec un mec qui lui tiens le bras et une femme. Mon Dieu, comme elle est bien foutu, elle a une petite robe bleu nuit qui montre des jambes parfaites qui se terminent par de petites ballerines noires. Je l'a détaille sans me rendre compte, elle a les cheveux lâchés, un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres pulpeuses souriantes, des joues rosies…

« - Edward, tu nous écoutes au moins?

- Hein? Quoi? Tu me disais quelque chose Jasper?

- Cela fait seulement cinq minutes que l'on t'appelle!

- Ah bon désolé je n'avais pas remarqué, vous me disiez quelque chose?

- Non, non qui est la petite brune que tu mates comme ça? Elle est bien foutu dis donc!

- Tiens j'en parlerai à Rose pour voir ce qu'elle en pense Emmet d'accord?

- Edward, tu ne ferais pas ça mon frère hein ?

Rien que de voir sa tête, j'en ris tellement fort que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi sauf la sienne.

- Bon c'est miss Swan ma voisine!

- Quoi? C'est la garce qui a envoyé Rosie et Alice en tôle et qui t'a fait toute ces misères? Attend je vais lui expliquer comment on fait pour emmerder son monde!

- Elle n'a rien fait du tout alors tu ne lui parles pas et tu la laisse tranquille Emmet, tu m'as bien compris?

- Je rêve ou tu prends sa défense?

- Non je ne prend la défense de personne, c'est juste que ça ne peut pas être elle c'est tout !

- Ah monsieur trouve une nana sexy donc ça ne peut pas être elle c'est ta libido qui parle Edward rien d'autre!

- Premièrement je n'ai jamais dis que je la trouvais sexy, deuxièmement c'est Rose et Alice qui l'ont agressé et pas le contraire et troisièmement on n'a aucune preuve pour le reste donc avant d'accuser qui que ce soit il faut avoir des preuves! T'es avocat, tu devrais le savoir pourtant non? Bon moi je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis crever, je vous dépose chez vous d'abord ok ! »

Et bien sûr ce con n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la bousculer en passant à côté d'elle, putain je vous jure un vrai gosse ce gars.

P.O.V Bella

Putain de merde et voila une robe de fichu parce qu'un con ne sait pas marcher droit, je vais devoir entrer chez moi pour me changer et laisser les deux amoureux ça c'est une bonne idée d'esquive pour ne plus les entendre roucouler devant moi.

Pourtant je les adore tous les deux mais là j'en peux plus avec leurs petits noms d'amour pendant une heure, c'est vraiment trop me demander!

« - Bon les amis je vais rentrer pour me changer, Jacob tu viens me chercher d'ici une heure c'est bon pour le diner ?

- Heu Bella je te ramène chez toi non?

- Non je suis juste à deux minutes de mon appart, je ne suis pas une assisté Jake!

- Chéri, laisse Bella s'il te plait tu la materne trop !

- Merci Leah, je te jures les mecs des fois ils en font trop! Lui dis je en rigolant. Allez à plus tard les amoureux! »

Voilà enfin libéré, je me dirige vers mon immeuble en rigolant et quelques minutes plus tard je me trouve devant la porte de mon immeuble, bizarre elle est ouverte. Bein peut être que quelqu'un à oublier de la fermer. Je me dirige vers mon appart tranquillement.

Tiens il y a des voix devant ma porte, je continue mon avancé, qui cela peut il être? Mais quand la personne parle je n'ai aucun doute dessus et me pétrifie.

« - Alors ma petite aveugle est sortie faire un tour?

- James que fait tu là tu as interdiction de m'approcher?

- Mais je viens réclamer mon dû ma belle!

- Quelle dû? Je ne te dois absolument rien à toi ou à tes potes car je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul n'Est-ce pas?

- Très perspicace ma belle!

Et là je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille et me coller contre un torse.

- LACHER MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

J'entends quelqu'un courir vers nous et qui crie aussi

- LACHER LA! »

Tiens mon voisin qui débarque cela promet d'être drôle car l'autre abruti m'a lâché et je récupère précipitamment ma canne rétractable qui se trouve dans mon sac. Oh oui je vais m'amuser!

**Coucou à tous et à toute, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font réellement plaisir! Mais aussi pour m'excuser pour le retard (problème avec ma box lol) a++**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

P.O.V Edward

Je viens enfin de déposer mes deux amis chez eux et je rentre tranquillement chez moi quand j'entends ma voisine crier dans le couloir et là mes jambes s'activent toutes seules et je m'élances dans le couloir pour me retrouver devant 4 gars qui n'ont vraiment pas l'air du tout ravi et une miss Swan qui sourit. Euh pourquoi elle sourit d'ailleurs? Je la vois farfouiller dans son sac et je l'entend me dire :

« - Merci voisin mais ils sont combien?

- Euh 4 ? »

Et là je ne comprends plus rien, elle sort une canne rétractable et me pousse contre le mur mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait bon sang? Elle avance vers les mecs et tapent sur le sol avec sa canne et fait une sorte de demi cercle devant elle mais à quoi elle joue?

« - Mon cher voisin, tu devrais appeler une ambulance pour nos chers amis en face de nous me dit elle

- Mais à quoi vous jouer bon sang?

- Alors petite Bella tu t'es trouvé un chevalier servant? Dit un grand blond.

- James, tu es toujours aussi stupide tu le sais au moins? »

Mais pourquoi le provoque t'elle? Elle ne se rend pas compte ou elle est folle?

« - Mais à quoi vous jouez bon sang? »

Et là, elle tape direct sur la tête de ce James puis donne un coup dans ces parties, les trois autres gars se déplacent vers elle et là je me lance vers elle pour la faire reculer mais elle me repousse assez brutalement contre le mur et elle se met à voltiger entre les trois autres mecs tandis que l'autre « James », je crois, est toujours agenouillé, tous essaye de la frapper en même temps et elle les évite un après l'autre en leur donnant des coups sans les ratés une seule fois mais elle est aveugle pourtant et moi je fais quoi je l'observe sans bouger.

Je me mets enfin en mouvement et commence à mettre des coups de poings sur un des gars juste derrière elle et là elle me sort avec un naturel déconcertant :

« - Et voisin mets toi dos à dos à moi avant que je te tape aussi se serai dommage non? »

Les mecs morflent vraiment entre mes coups et les siens mais comment fait elle?

« - Penches toi en avant voisin! »

Et là j'évite par miracle un coup mais apparemment elle, en me disant ça, n'a pas pu éviter un coup de poing qui lui tape direct sur l'arcade sourcilière. C'est bon je sature je lui prend la main et je me mets à courir vers mon appartement en prenant mes clefs. J'ouvre la porte et la pousse dedans et referme direct à clef, les autres tambourinent, je prend alors mon portable pour appeler la police.

« - Allo…

Elle vient de me prendre mon portable et de raccrocher mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prend?

- Ils sont déjà parti ça ne sert à rien d'ameuter la cavalerie on pourra aller poser plainte plus tard. »

Je me tourne vers elle et là je vois un filet de sang partant de son arcade et qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Mais c'est pas vrai bon sang qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu !

P.O.V Bella

Humm quelle bonne odeur tiens c'est pas mon coussin et ce ne sont pas les draps de mon lit mais où suis-je?

« - Ah Bella enfin réveillait ?

- Docteur Cullen? Mais où suis-je et que faite vous ici?

- Et bien nous sommes chez mon fils qui m'a appelé après que tu sois tomber dans les pommes. J'ai soigné ton arcade mais il faut que tu restes sous surveillance au cas où ta petite chute est plus de conséquences que prévue d'accord?

- Euh oui mais il faut que j'appelle mon ami pour…

- Tu dois parler de ton ami le policier il est déjà passé et Edward c'est occuper de tout, ton ami a pris sa déposition mais il faudra que tu ailles au commissariat pour la tienne demain je t'ai fait un certificat pour coup et blessure, tout ce que je demande pour le moment c'est de te reposer ok?

- Euh bien sûr, je vais rentrer chez moi et aller me reposer comme vous me le recommander.

- Non Isabella vous restez ici jusqu'à demain sous la surveillance de mon fils d'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris tu vas rencontrer tout mes enfants ce soir car ils viennent manger ici, j'en suis très heureux, une jeune femme aussi ravissante et gentille que toi va forcement s'entendre avec eux. »

Mais il me fait quoi là le doc, il a dû se croire dans le monde des bisounours où « tout le monde, il est gentil, tout le monde, il est beau ».

Mais c'est pas vrai bon sang qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu!

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews certaines m'ont posé quelques questions mais j'avoue que y répondre se serait comme donner toute l'histoire à l'avance ( et le suspens alors?) et pour celle qui me demande des chapitres plus longs je suis encore désolé mais comme je dis souvent « une nouvelle n'est pas meilleur qu'un roman » si je coupe l'histoire comme ça c'est qu'il y a de bonne raison non? Laquelle d'entre vous ne se pose pas des questions à la fin de chaque chapitre du style « m…e mais qu'Est-ce qui va se passer? ». Allez vous pouvez le dire je suis ignoble mouahahah !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

P.O.V Edward

Surréaliste, vous connaissez ce terme ou bien avez-vous déjà vu un film muet, c'Est-ce que je suis en train de vivre actuellement tout le monde regardant la même personne avec une envie de meurtre et cette même personne qui mange tranquillement en faisant quelques commentaires du style « humm, comme c'est bon ! ». Toute leurs émotions se lisant sur leurs visages (une envie de meurtre, un dégoût bien prononcé, un fort étonnement ou encore une incompréhension totale de la situation) mais pour que vous compreniez réellement pourquoi je pense à tout ça, un léger flash back nous serait utile non? Et je suis certain que vous allez apprécier et comprendre toute la situation actuelle.

FLASH BACK

Mon père sort enfin de ma chambre et se dirige vers moi avec un grand sourire (je ne sais pas pour vous mais généralement cela sent le service à plein nez que l'on ne peut pas forcement refuser):

« - Mon fils j'ai un service à te demander, et je sais qu'il ne va pas forcement te plaire mais c'est un cas de force majeure!

- Papa je t'en prie dis moi tout!

- Voilà je me suis permis d'inviter Bella à rester chez toi jusqu'à demain donc à manger avec tes frères et sœurs je suis sur que vous allez tous vous entendre, cette jeune fille est un ange!

-Euh, oui bien sûr papa! »

Un ange? Ce godzilla, il l'a prendré pour un ange pourtant ce n'est pas mon père que l'on a tapé?

« - Bon je vais y aller fils, ta mère m'attend pour une petite soirée en amoureux.

-Je comprend papa, embrasse maman pour moi, s'il te plaît! »

Et me voilà à mettre la table pour six personnes quand on sonne à ma porte, que vais-je leurs raconter?

En ouvrant la porte à ma famille et en les saluant , j'entends malheureusement celle de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je vois alors toutes les personnes face à moi se statufie et ne plus dire un mot, au secours, je sens l'avalanche de question qui va déferler dans un instant.

Mais, cela n'empêche pas l'autre d'avancer dans le couloir, car j'entends toujours, le cliquetis de sa canne sur le sol dans mon dos, je me retourne pour la voir s'avancer tranquillement vers la table où j'ai installé les assiettes, pour s'asseoir et là tout le monde me pousse pour se frayer un passage, pour la suivre et la regarder puis me regarder.

Bon comptez avec moi s'il vous plaît : 5, 4, 3, 2, 1:

« - Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fout là? » ça vous l'aurait tous deviné c'est Rose et Alice qui ont sorti la même phrase en se retournant, totalement synchrone!

« - Bonsoir à vous aussi mademoiselle Alice et mademoiselle qui pousse les gens! »

Et mon père appelle ça un ange? Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête pas là bien sûr, vous vous imaginez se serait trop facile!

« Et bonsoir aussi à vous, monsieur qui rigole quand quelqu'un se fait bousculer et monsieur qui ne s'excuse pas lorsqu'il bouscule une autre! Et pour répondre à votre question, mesdemoiselles je ne suis pas là de guetter de cœur, mais parce que le docteur Cullen m'a interdit de quitter les lieux jusqu'à demain matin .»

Et là tout le monde le monde va s'installer à une place sans dire un mot mais sans pour autant la quitter du regard.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Voilà cela fait 10 min que pas un mot n'a été prononcé et que tout le monde regarde Miss Swan comme si elle était l'anti-christ. Et si je perçais la glace ce serait bien non?

« - Et bien miss Swan que font vos parents dans la vie? »

Sympa comme question non? Facile pour répondre aussi et établir le premier contact! Je sais ce n'est pas une extraterrestre mais vos mieux attaquer léger non?

« - Pas grand-chose vu qu'ils sont morts! »

Ben c'est mal barré pour le côté léger de la conversation! Et là Rosalie se lance dans une de ses répliques acerbes que j'aurai dû voir venir car je suppose que dans toute famille qui se respecte vous avez une personne qui sort LA phrase à ne surtout pas sortir non ?

« - Ben ils se sont suicidés en voyant ta tronche? »

Et là nous voyons Swan poser ces couverts tranquillement et redresse sa tête arborant un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos vous voyez le sourire de Hannibal Lecter dans « Le silence des agneaux » avant qu'il ne se décide à bouffer quelqu'un et bien là c'est exactement le même, plus communément appelé un sourire de psychopathe, j'en ai peur pour Rosalie et les membres de ma famille. Vous vous dites que j'exagère car c'est un petit bout de femme aveugle et que nous sommes cinq contre une mais perso après l'avoir vu se battre et en sachant qu'elle a un couteau à porter de main, je sens que nous sommes mal barré et là contre toute attente elle se lève doucement et nous dit tranquillement:

« - Bonne nuit à vous tous, je n'ai plus faim, merci encore pour le repas Mr Cullen. »

Elle se dirige tranquillement vers la porte de ma chambre et moi comme le pervers que je suis, je matte son petit fessier qui se dessine sous sa robe encore taché de tout à l'heure et là je me dit merde, je me lève précipitamment et cours vers elle :

« - Attendez Miss Swan, je vais vous passer ce qu'il vous faut pour vous changer et vous montrer la salle de bain.

- Merci, Mr Cullen me répond elle avec cet air froid de tout à l'heure. »

P.O.V Bella

Et bien, je pense que je vais vous apprendre quelque chose qui risque de vous choquer aujourd'hui le monde des Bisounours n'existe réellement pas et pour vous expliquez pourquoi, je crois qu'un ou deux petits flash back s'imposent non ?

FLASH BACK

Le doc est enfin parti et discute apparemment avec son fils moi je reste allongé dans ce lit et repense à ma vie d'avant comment quatre gars ont-ils pu me toucher moi l'agent Swan qui suis maintenant en repos forcé pour comme ils disent un état handicapant pour ma fonction tout ça à cause de cette affaire Volturi, de la bombe placé chez mes parents car j'y étais en vacance, de moi soufflé par l'explosion de la maison…

Ne plus y penser surtout, souffle deux minutes pour comme dirait Leah retrouver la « zen-attitude », je me lève car j'entends l'autre ouvrir à sa famille et là je fais attention à ce que je perçois d'où je suis, et j'essaye de les identifier, ils sont quatre les deux filles de la dernière fois c'est-à-dire Alice et la miss coincé et deux mecs que si je me souviens bien été dans le café et l'un d'eux ma bousculé tandis que l'autre c'est marré à coté de la porte en l'attendant. Bon c'est pas tout mais je ne vais pas me cloîtrer dans cette chambre indéfiniment, non?

Faisant style de rien, je vais m'asseoir là où j'ai entendu l'autre mettre la table, pas besoin d'être devin ni d'avoir la vue pour savoir qu'ils sont tous en train de me fusiller du regard. Et là, la conversation commence sur les chapeaux de roue puis viens la phrase qui fait « la goûte d'eau » qui pourrait bien faire déborder mon vase qui est déjà à la limite donc je me concentre pour ne pas sauter par-dessus la table pour démolir le portrait à la miss coincé du popotin, ZEN-ATTITUDE!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je passe la porte de la chambre avec Cullen au cul, magnifique! Je l'entend ouvrir une porte puis un tiroir et se diriger vers moi:

« -Voilà miss Swan un t-shirt et un caleçon pour cette nuit, j'espère que ça ira? Venez la salle de bain et par là !

Et là tout en me tenant le coude, il me dirige vers un côté de la chambre et il ouvre une porte.

« - La douche est en face de vous, je vous donne les vêtements Est-ce que se sera bon pour vous ?

- Oui, merci cela ira! »

Et là, je l'entends partir, je pose les vêtements qu'il m'a donné sur le meuble que j'ai touché du bout des doigts en arrivant dans la pièce, pose ma canne dessus, je me déchausse et retire ma robe, je me dirige vers la douche en sous-vêtement pour régler la température de l'eau et là j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et l'autre qui parle en même temps:

« - J'ai oublié de vous donné des serviettes pro…

Je me retourne tout en croisant les bras devant ma poitrine, j'entends la respiration de Cullen s'accélérait, c'est pas vrai il compte rester devant pendant combien de temps encore?

- Pourriez vous les poser sur le meuble où sont les vêtements s'il vous plaît?

- Euh oui bien sûr, euh je vais y aller!

- Bonne idée.

Et là j'entends la porte se refermer et des pas se dirigeant hors de la chambre, rien à dire à part que nous sommes dans « un monde de pervers » !

**Recoucou à tous et toutes je suis de retour pour vous envoyer ce chapitre désolé mais trouver un ordi en vacance c'est pas le top (Oui j'ai pas pris mon portable avec moi) Promis dès que je peux j'envoie la suite bizzz ;)** **Et bonne vacance à vous tous !**


End file.
